Thromboembolic diseases remain the leading cause of death in developed countries despite the availability of anticoagulants such as warfarin (COUMADIN®), heparin, low molecular weight heparins (LMWH), and synthetic pentasaccharides and antiplatelet agents such as aspirin and clopidogrel (PLAVIX®). The oral anticoagulant warfarin, inhibits the post-translational maturation of coagulation factors VII, IX, X and prothrombin, and has proven effective in both venous and arterial thrombosis. However, its usage is limited due to its narrow therapeutic index, slow onset of therapeutic effect, numerous dietary and drug interactions, and a need for monitoring and dose adjustment. Thus discovering and developing safe and efficacious oral anticoagulants for the prevention and treatment of a wide range of thromboembolic disorders has become increasingly important.
One approach is to inhibit thrombin generation by targeting the inhibition of coagulation factor XIa (FXIa). Factor XIa is a plasma serine protease involved in the regulation of blood coagulation, which is initiated in vivo by the binding of tissue factor (TF) to factor VII (FVII) to generate factor VIIa (FVIIa). The resulting TF:FVIIa complex activates factor IX (FIX) and factor X (FX) that leads to the production of factor Xa (FXa). The generated FXa catalyzes the transformation of prothrombin into small amounts of thrombin before this pathway is shut down by tissue factor pathway inhibitor (TFPI). The process of coagulation is then further propagated via the feedback activation of Factors V, VIII and XI by catalytic amounts of thrombin. (Gailani, D. et al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol., 27:2507-2513 (2007).) The resulting burst of thrombin converts fibrinogen to fibrin that polymerizes to form the structural framework of a blood clot, and activates platelets, which are a key cellular component of coagulation (Hoffman, M., Blood Reviews, 17:51-55 (2003)). Therefore, factor XIa plays a key role in propagating this amplification loop and is thus an attractive target for anti-thrombotic therapy.